Diez cosas, Evans
by cocotero
Summary: Ella pide un poco de paz. Él sólo pide una oportunidad. Ninguno de los dos esperaba semejante propuesta, pero debajo de toda la arrogancia  made in Potter  a veces hay buenas ideas, o simples locuras. -10 cosas Evans, no creo que seas capaz-.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ni Lily, ni James, ni la señora Pince me pertenecen, ni nadie más que podáis reconocer. Y con esto y un bizcocho…

"Bola de Fuego Chino  
Clasificación del MM: XXXXX  
También llamado "dragón león". El único dragón oriental que existe tiene un aspecto especialmente llamativo. De escamas suaves y escarlatas, tiene una hilera de astas doradas alrededor de la cara, un hocico chato y ojos sumamente…-"

-¿Geraldine Perks…?- James se rascó la nariz con la pluma y frunció el ceño. Finalmente sonrió.-Cierto, la de la delantera.

"-…protuberantes."

Lily levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo, apenas a tres mesas de donde ella estaba sentada, James Potter apuntaba algo en un pergamino con la lengua entre los dientes. Tenía el trasero adelantado en la silla, a pocos centímetros de caerse al suelo, las piernas estiradas y apoyaba la cabeza en la mano izquierda.

Volvió la vista al libro, enfurruñada; estaba hasta las narices de los estúpidos trabajos de Proust, la pobre señora estaba ya entrada en años (y en carnes) y se le hacía muy pesado el tener que dar clases prácticas. Así que últimamente las clases de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas las impartía en un aula semiderruida por medio de trabajitos en grupos más propios de una terapia de grupo que de un séptimo curso.  
La ultima genial idea de Proust se titulaba: Los dragones, identifícate.  
Y en eso estaba Lily, buscando información sobre las diez especies de dragones para ver cuál la favorecía más, todo eso con el maldito Potter de fondo.

-Jessica Pointer...  
No es que Lily fuera cotilla, tampoco era excesivamente curiosa, ni metomentodo pero a veces, simplemente Potter era un pesado inoportuno con galas de mujeriego. Y eso a ella la sacaba de sus casillas... no porque la interesara personalmente, claro

-Clara Shrins… ¿Quién era esa?

"La prefecta de Ravenclaw, idiota…"

-Ah, claro. La prefecta…-Lily se volvió hacia James furibunda; el moreno estaba en ese momento con una amplia sonrisa en la cara y la mirada perdida.

Volvió a concentrarse en su libro, harta de de Potter, de sus eternas galas de Don Juan y sus aires de gallito. De su pelo desordenado y su sonrisa tramposa.

"El bola de fuego se ganó ese nombre por la llama con forma de hongo que sale de sus narinas cuando está enfadado. Pesa entre dos y cuatro toneladas, y la hembra es más grande que el macho."

-Melissa Robins.

"Los huevos son de un carmesí brillante moteado de amarillo dorado y las cáscaras, muy estimadas en la hechicería china. El bola de fuego es agresivo, pero más tolerante con sus congéneres que la mayoría de los dragones; algunas veces acepta compartir su territorio con otros dos bolas de fuego."

-Oh, por favor, cállate-. Murmuró Lily. Estaba bastante segura de que toda la Casa de Gryffindor elegiría al Bola de Fuego. Tenía todo lo que la mayoría requería: fuego, un sobrenombre relacionado con los leones, llamativo, escarlata y dorado. Pero ella, como siempre, no pensaba quedarse en eso. Había nueve dragones más, y haría lo que fuera para no coincidir con todos aquellos que no se molestaron en pasar del primer dragón, como seguramente haría Potter. Sobre todo por él.

Un crujido la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, observó la pluma; ahora rota. El pergamino en el que estaba tomando apuntes estaba prácticamente inundado de tinta, emborronado. Entre todos los borratajos se podrían leer fragmentos, palabras sueltas como: Peine, Potter, idiota, caraculo, egocéntrico, pelo, escoba, petulante, pedante, cargante, ignorante, arrogante y otras cuantas acabadas en "ante".

Mientras achicaba los ojos para distinguir algo entre cierto borrón especialmente tupido (estaba gratamente sorprendida por su vocabulario), alguien se la acercó por detrás y echó un leve vistazo al pergamino.

-Siento interrumpir, princesa, pero creo que se te ha olvidado poner "elegante".

Lily pegó un bote en el asiento.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Potter?

-Es que, me desconcentra que me estés mirando todo el rato, así no puedo trabajar.

Lily abrió la boca, estupefacta (anonadada, alucinada, pasmada, atónita), en ese momento sus neuronas habían entrado en un colapso, por lo que no pudo más que decir:

-¿Que hago qué?

-Vamos, pelirroja. Admítelo. Estás celosa por lo de la lista.

James la dirigió una mirada compresiva y se sentó a su lado en la mesa, la pobre Evans seguía sin admitir que estaba enamorada de él.

-Tú eres bobo. ¿Yo? ¿Celosa de ti? ¿De la lista?

James asentía contento, estaba a punto de admitirlo, lo sabía. Ahora si la pelirroja dejaba de reírse de manera histérica quizá le podría proponer pensar nombres para sus hijos. Tenía serias dudas, si era niña podía llamarse Cassiopeia, como su tía. Pero no quería que la pegaran en el colegio por su nombre, también había pensado en llamarla Eva, que era un nombre que siempre le había gustado. Pero Eva Potter… no quedaba del todo bien. Si era niño, podía llamarse Mark o Jerry. Pero tenía que ser un nombre que quedara bien como jugador de Quidditch.

-Espera, ¿qué lista?

-¿Eh?-_Mierda, mierda, mierda_-¿Qué lista?

-Has dicho que supuestamente estoy celosa por lo de la lista.

-Yo no he dicho eso, pelirroja. No te preocupes, a muchas chicas les pasa eso de distraerse cuando hablan conmigo.

-Seguro que las aburres. Ahora si no te importa, volvió hacia su pergamino y contempló el desastre que había armado por última vez. Sacó la varita y con un leve movimiento limpió el pergamino.

-Muy mal pelirroja, yo acabé el estúpido trabajo de Proust ayer.

-Lógico, no se necesita mucho esfuerzo para leerse sólo la primera página del libro.

-Desde luego, Lily…

-Evans.

-Desde luego, Lily-, dijo enmarcando su nombre con una sonrisa y un levantamiento de cejas- es asombroso como me menosprecias y subestimas, claro que sobreestimarme es imposible-. Hizo un gesto con la mano, como queriendo decir que superaba cualquier tipo de expectativa. Lily no pudo evitar añadir en su cabeza a James haciendo el gesto de "porque yo lo valgo".- ¿Cómo has podido pensar que iba a elegir el Bola de Fuego? Yo soy mucho más atractivo.

Lily fue a abrir la boca para replicar, pero James se lo impidió con un gesto de cabeza.

-Y si me permites que te lo diga, princesa. Te pega mucho más el Opaleye de las Antípodas.

Lily se indignó, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cuál era el Opaleye, pero eso de que rimara con Popeye era muy sospechoso. Aprovechando que tenía la varita en la mano la colocó apuntando al pecho de Potter. El chico que se limitó a levantar una ceja y a rezar porque la pelirroja no le apuntara a la cara, la miró interrogante.

-Mira, Potter. No tienes ni idea de cómo soy, así que; si no te importa, vuelve a tu mesa y déjanos en paz a todos de una vez.

-Es cierto, Lily. Apenas te conozco, pero ¿acaso me conoces tú a mí? Parece ser que me odias, ya me he dado cuenta de eso. Pero apuesto mi escoba- Lily abrió la boca, levemente sorprendida. ¿James Potter apostando su escoba? Debía haber traído la cámara.- a que no sabes pensar en 10 cosas que odies de mí, porque ¿sabes que pienso? Que en realidad no me odias.

En un rápido movimiento James arrebató la varita de las manos de la chica y la balanceó ante sus narices.

-No,señorita, no-, dijo mientras acompañaba sus palabras con el movimiento de la varita. Casi haciendo que Lily se mareara.-Lo que pasa es que me adoras y estás loquita por mis huesos, pero no lo admites porque eres una cabezota.

Apoyó la punta de la varita en la nariz llena de pecas de la prefecta, provocando que ésta se quedara bizca.

-¡Eres un completo idiota!-le arrebató la varita de un manotazo y empezó a recoger todos sus pergaminos, dando la espalda a un desconcertado, pero sonriente James.

Cuando hubo recogido todas sus cosas, se dirigió a la salida.

_Por lo menos no lo ha negado._

Corrió tras ella.

-¡Lily!-la agarró del brazo intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Evans-. Contestó ella sin volverse.

-Entonces lo de la lista…

Le miró hastiada y se deshizo de su brazo de un tirón.

-10 cosas, Lily. Únicamente 10 cosas y te prometo que te dejo en paz.

Suspiró interiormente y le tendió la mano.

-Trato.

Él se la estrechó, disfrutando el contacto. Acarició con el pulgar uno de sus nudillos. Ella apartó la mano furiosa.

-10 cosas Evans, no creo que seas capaz-. Se volvió al oír al chico gritar mientras salía de la Biblioteca. James Potter, petulante pedante, cargante, ignorante, arrogante…

-¡James Potter! ¿Qué son esos gritos en mi Biblioteca? 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor.

-Pero profesora, sólo estaba preocupado por la señorita Evans y sus deberes de Pociones. ¿La tengo de profesora sabe? Es una chica fantástica y una gran maestra. Encantadora, a decir verdad. Algún día me casaré con ella.

-Como no se calle le echo de la Biblioteca, señor Potter.

…y elegante.

"Aunque puede comer casi todos los mamíferos que se conocen, prefiere cerdos y seres humanos."

**Pues esto es todo. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Creo que en total serán 10 capitulines más o menos así de cortos. No sé cuánto tardaré en actualizar pero procuraré ir más rápido que en el de Porque no pueden evitarlo, aunque eso es muy fácil.**

**¿Qué os parecen? No sé si me habrán quedado creíbles, es que tengo deformación fanfictional, creo. Ya no veo a los personajes como en los libros, me los tengo que rerereleer. Bueno, que me estoy enrollando y nadie se lee los rollos de final de capítulo.**

**Acepto (y espero) reviews con ánimos, y bueno, también me podéis decir si esto es una completa abominación. **

**Coco.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, lugares y cosas que reconozcáis me pertenecen. Yo sólo pongo la idea, el resto es de Jotaká.

"Colacuerno Húngaro  
Clasificación del MM: XXXXX  
Considerado el más peligroso de todos los dragones, el colacuerno húngaro tiene escamas negras, y su cuerpo recuerda el de un lagarto."

Sirius Black entró en la Sala Común de Gryffindor corriendo, a sus espaldas la Señora Gorda gritaba indignada. Miró a todos los lados con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas, respirando fuertemente. Un grupo de chicas que probablemente fueran de tercer curso le observaba con los ojos como platos. Las saludó con la cabeza y le guiñó el ojo a una morena especialmente guapa.

Se incorporó y se colocó la camisa rodeado de un coro de suspiros. Se dirigió a su habitación pero algo le llamó la atención. Por el sofá de delante de la chimenea (en esos momentos apagada) asomaban dos zapatillas desatadas.

-Cornamenta…

James sacudió la cabeza y dejó de mirar las piernas de Lily Evans.

-¿Eh?

-Tenemos entrenamiento.

-¿Eh?

Sirius miró a su amigo (casi hermano) atentamente. Ese no era _su_ James. James Potter no se olvidaba de un entrenamiento. James Potter no estaba tirado en un sofá a las 5 de la tarde. James Potter no miraba las pier… bueno, eso sí.

Observó a Lily Evans (o como a él le gusta llamarla: lagarta roba-amigos), estaba repantigada en un sillón leyendo un libro, era frecuente verla en la Sala Común leyendo, cuando sus amigas estaban en el entrenamiento de Quidditch.

Volvió a mirar a James. Volvió a mirar a Lily. Eran tal para cual, por muy poca gracia que le hiciera.

-¡James!-quizá debería mostrarse más considerado, puesto que era evidente que su amigo no estaba en su mejor momento, pero todo Merodeador tiene sus prioridades. Y el Quidditch va primero; siempre.

Su amigo dió un respingo cuando los gritos de Sirius empezaron a alcanzar volúmenes poco sanos.

-Canuto… no ha escrito nada en todo el día.

Ahora le tocó a Sirius parecer retrasado. Siguió a su amigo como un perrito faldero hasta la habitación.

-No va a hacer la lista-. James se dejó caer sobre la cama, apesadumbrado. Se fue cambiando por el uniforme de cazador a medida que Sirius le iba lanzando la ropa.

-Que no, tontorrón. Ya verás como sí.

-Seguro que me ignorará, se hará amiga del idiota de Amos y se casarán. O puede que incluso se fugue con Snape y que consiga que se lave el pelo. O que un día se vaya al Bosque a recolectar chirimoyas y se pierda y se la coma un centauro, o peor; que la haga parte de la manada. O quizá incluso… AAAAAH!

"Tiene ojos amarillos, cuernos broncíneos y pincho de un color similar que surgen de su larga cola. El colacuerno posee una de las llamas de mayor alcance (más de quince metros)."

Sirius se dio la vuelta sorprendido, parecía que lanzarle la escoba no era tan buena idea como le había parecido. Bueno, al menos se había callado.

-Ale, venga-. Dijo tirando de su amigo escaleras abajo.

-Sirius… no quiero ir.

-¿Qué?

-Me duele la cabeza-. No podía creerlo, ¿desde cuándo un Merodeador se queja de un simple golpecito? En ese momento James lo miraba haciendo pucheros y señalando con el dedo un enorme bulto que empezaba a salir por su frente.

-Que no, Cornamenta...-_nunca mejor dicho_, Sirius empezó a reír de manera descontrolada y continuó arrastrando a su amigo.

-Oye… si tanto te duele le puedes decir a Evans que te de un beso para que se te cure.

Ahora era Sirius el que era arrastrado escaleras abajo.

Cuando aterrizó en suelo firme buscó a Evans. Miró hacia derecha e izquierda, al igual que James. _Adiós al plan_.

-Canuto, Canuto…-James tironeaba de la manga de su amigo, mientras señalaba al sillón donde instantes antes había estado la prefecta.

Con un suspiro Sirius buscó alguna cara conocida, al lado de uno de los ventanales de la Sala había una chica. Se acercó a ella dando grandes zancadas.

-Perdona, Amanda-; la chica levantó la vista y le miró por encima de las gafas.- ¿Has visto a Evans?

La chica asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa alegre.

-Si te lo digo, ¿se lo dirás a Potter?

-¡Pues claro que lo hará!

Sirius se volvió hacia James que en ese momento estaba muy concentrado examinando las cortinas.

-Bueno, os lo diré; pero- Amanda le guiñó un ojo a Sirius- no le digáis que fui yo. Ha bajado al campo…

James salió corriendo de la Sala Común. Sirius hizo ademán de seguirle pero el brazo de Amanda le detuvo.

-Iba murmurando cosas sobre lo que iba a hacerle a Potter. Procura que James no se meta en ningún lío, he apostado 5 galeones a que ganábamos el partido del sábado.

Sirius le dedicó una sonrisa incrédula. La mano de Amanda seguía agarrando su túnica.

-Esos dos van a acabar juntos muy pronto. Ella está loca si no se da cuenta.

Asintió dándola la razón. Por mucho que le molestara, Cornamenta hacía mucho que había olvidado la regla de "El Quidditch siempre va primero".

Se despidió de Amanda con unas cariñosas palmaditas en la cabeza y echó a correr detrás de James.

"Sus huevos son de color cemento y de una cáscara particularmente dura; las crías se abren camino utilizando sus colas, ya que tienen los pinchos bien desarrollados al nacer."

…

-¿Dónde narices están Potter y Black? Me estoy congelando aquí arriba.

Sam observaba a su amiga desde las gradas. Se estaba empezando a marear de tanto mover la cabeza en círculos, puesto que Mary no se estaba quieta.

-A lo mejor Lupin y Pettigrew saben algo.

-Claro, como tú estás abrigada te desentiendes del asunto.

-Ya les pregunto yo.

Sam se levantó del banco y se dirigió a los susodichos, que en esos momentos ojeaban un pergamino, nerviosos.

Levantó la vista hacia Mary que les miraba preocupada.

-Espero que no estén con la maldita lista otra vez-. Sí, ambas habían pensado lo mismo.

-Se lo tenemos que contar a Lily-. Sam lo dejó caer, por enésima vez en aquellos dos últimos días.

-Pero nos va a matar.

-Sí.

Desde que se enteraron de todo el asunto de la carta esa conversación se había repetido lo menos 20 veces. Pero conocían de sobra el carácter de Lily, así que nunca se atrevían a contárselo.

Una vez que Sam estuvo a la altura de los dos Merodeadores, estos levantaron la vista.

-Están de camino-. Remus se adelantó a la pregunta que en ese momento iba a formular Sam.

Aprovechando que la chica estaba distraída, Peter escondió el pergamino en uno de los dobleces de la túnica. Gesto que no le pasó desapercibido a Mary.

Unos destellos pelirrojos les hicieron levantar la vista a todos. Los entrenamientos de Quidditch siempre atraían a multitud de personas, sobre todo a chicas que querían observar a los Merodeadores.

-¡Lily! ¡Lily!

Mary se lanzó en picado de la escoba hacia su amiga.

-¡Mary! ¿Dónde está el idiota de Potter?

-Te iba a preguntar eso mismo.

-Pues ni idea… ¿por qué debería saberlo yo?

Mary sonrió, poniendo más nerviosa aún a Lily. Siempre la hacía gracia lo paranoica que se ponía cuando cualquiera insinuaba algo sobre ella y James.

-Porque estabas en la Sala Común, boba.

-Ah, cierto. Pues ni idea. ¿Y Sam?

Mary señaló con el dedo hacia donde se encontraba su amiga, que en esos instantes estaba hablando con Peter cordialmente.

-¿Te vas a quedar?- preguntó Mary, al ver como Lily se dirigía a las gradas. Lily evitaba lo máximo posible compartir aire con Potter, así que siempre que podía se escaqueaba de acudir a los entrenamientos.

-Qué remedio…- la pelirroja dedicó una sonrisa a su amiga a la vez que se encogía de hombros.-Allí vienen.

Todos se volvieron hacia donde señalaba la prefecta, y efectivamente; James y Sirius se acercaban a paso rápido y con las escobas bajo el brazo.

-Qué poco sentido de la puntualidad, qué falta de educación…

-¡Pelirroja! Has venido a verme.

No era una pregunta sino una constatación de un hecho, pero Lily pensaba replicarle igual.

-Yo diría que más bien ha sido al revés, Potter.

-Princesa, yo por ti iría a donde hiciera falta.

-Piérdete, Potter.

-Puedes empezar por el lago, Jamesie.

El aludido dejó de mirar como Lily se alejaba enfurruñada y con los puños apretados, y se giró hacia su mejor golpeadora.

-Perdona, Mary-. Le dedicó su mejor sonrisa a la que la chica respondió sacando la lengua.

-Venga, chicos. ¡A las escobas!

-¡Pero si sólo faltáis vosotros dos!-gritó, Timmmy uno de los cazadores.

-¡A callar todo el mundo! Estoy harto de que no os toméis los entrenamientos en serio.

Todos se rieron del capitán que se elevaba como una flecha. Incluso Lily esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, que volvió a su ya habitual mueca de enfurruñamiento cuando descubrió a Sirius mirándola.

_Malditos Merodeadores…_

"Se alimentan de cabras, ovejas y, siempre que es posible, de humanos." 

**Ale, segundo capítulo completado!**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me pusisteis en alertas y en favoritos. Ahora sólo os queda dejarme reviews :P**

**Aprovechad, que se acerca la Navidad, ya me podéis ir enviando regalitos, tan solo hay que picar en lo de "SUBMIT REVIEW".**

**Coco :D**

**p.dé: intentaré subir a más o menos este ritmo. Sé que son muy cortos, pero es que a mi estas cosas me toman mi tiempo, y entre que me lío y no empiezo... pues nunca acabo. xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que reconozcáis es mio, solo la pelelada que se me está ocurriendo y las terribles consecuencias que pueda desencadenar.**

"_**Galés Verde Común**_  
_Clasificación del MM_:** XXXXX**  
Especie de dragón; el galés verde armoniza con la hierba exuberante de su tierra natal, aunque anida en las montañas más altas, donde se han establecido las reservas para su preservación."

Tras el más que aburrido entrenamiento; que Lily resumió en: Potter se chulea y el resto le pitorrea (y Sam rebautizó: Potter se chulea y Lily se cabrea.)y tras un intento de homicidio a Sam por parte de Lily, que según parecía no estaba muy de humor, ambas chicas recogieron sus cosas, se colocaron las bufandas y bajaron a tierra firme, a esperar a Mary.

En el momento que los siete jugadores hubieron bajado de sus escobas, las gradas empezaron a vaciarse, quedando sólo ellas y, Lupin Y Pettigrew esperando.

Primero salieron Timmy y Robert discutiendo sobre quien iba a ir primero en las duchas. Después salieron Eliza y Cassandra, hablando sobre lo injusto que era que hubiera más duchas en el vestuario masculino. Al final, cerrando la comitiva, salieron Black, Potter y una aburrida Mary, que escuchaba a los dos chicos mientras le explicaban; con pelos y señales, la última bomba fétida que le habían tirado a Filch.

-¡Mary! ¡Por finnnnnn!

Sam se tiró encima de su amiga y la arrastró lejos de Black y James, mientras les dedicaba su mejor mirada de: _Cuidadito con lo que hacéis a mi pelirroja._

_-_Te duchas en la Sala Común, ¿no?

Mary asintió sonriendo mientras empezaban a andar, todavía con el brazo de Sam aferrado a su camiseta.

-Tenemos que contarle eso a Lily.

-Sí… oye, ¿dónde está?

Ambas miraron en derredor, buscando a la desaparecida. Ni rastro. ¿Tan poco caso la hacían? Se miraron preocupadas y echaron a correr de vuelta al Campo.

"A pesar del "episodio de Ilfracombe", esta raza está entre las menos problemáticas. Al igual que el Opaleye, prefiere cazar ovejas y evita tenazmente a las personas, a menos que éstas le provoquen."

-Potter.

El aludido levantó la vista de la escoba. Se le iluminó la cara al ver a quién tenía delante, pero su sonrisa se congeló en una mueca de sospecha.

-Lily, preciosa. ¿Has venido a disculparme?

Ella esbozó una sonrisa inocente, adivinando a qué se refería.

-¿Qué pasa, James? ¿No te ha gustado mi canción?

James la miró enfurruñado, llevaba seis años y pico estando a la gresca con ella. Había pasado más tiempo en la enfermería por su culpa que por el Quidditch y los de Slytherin.

-Me ha encantado, Lily.

La joven repasó la letra un momento, obviamente James estaba siendo irónico. Porque, por muy optimista que fuera no se podía sentir halagado con esos versos tan bien improvisados.

_El equipo de Gryffindor es fenomenal,_

_Aunque su capitán lo hace requetemal._

_Potter se pasea, chuleando, _

_Mete la Quaffle de vez en cuando._

_Su ego apenas lo mantiene en equilibro, _

_Tiene una escoba fantástica, el muy pillo._

_Se cae de ella y aunque mucho entrena,_

_El pobre vuelva que da pena._

-Muchas gracias, Potter. Aunque creo que he sido un poco optimista con la letra. Últimamente no te veo meter la Quaffle nunca.

-Quizá eso sea porque no vienes a los partidos.

Lily se sorprendió por el acierto de su respuesta. Era cierto que llevaba mucho tiempo sin ir a un partido. Desde cierto incidente del año pasado. Se lo había prometido a sí misma, pero no esperaba que Potter se hubiera dado cuenta. Tragó saliva y decidió cambiar de tema. No tenía todo el día.

-Bueno, Evans. ¿A qué has venido? No tengo todo el día.

-Tengo algo que darte,-Rebuscó en uno de los bolsillos de la túnica, bajo la mirada llena de expectación del moreno. Finalmente le tendió un pergamino pulcramente doblado.-Aquí la tienes, las 10 cosas que no iba a ser capaz de escribir.

James cogió la lista de su mano, sin mirarla a los ojos. Estaba terriblemente nervioso. Desdobló el pergamino con manos temblorosas y leyó la primera de las 10 líneas.

Es un chulo, creído, prepotente.

-No es por nada, Evans-, dijo James mientras doblaba el pergamino lentamente. No estaba dispuesto a leer más.-Pero eso es una completa idiotez.

Levantó la vista.

-¿Evans?

La pelirroja se había ido corriendo nada más darle el pergamino, hacía frío y no pensaba coger un catarro por estar con Potter. Había cumplido la apuesta, su honor estaba a salvo.

James Potter sacudió la cabeza, sorprendido, empezaba a hacer frío. Se metió en los vestuarios dispuesto a darse una ducha bien caliente. Ya leería la estúpida lista después.

"El galés verde tiene un rugido fácilmente reconocible y sorprendentemente melodioso. Lanza fuego en chorros finos, y sus huevos son de un marrón terroso moteados de verde."

-¡Lily!- Mary suspiró aliviada al ver a su amiga acercarse corriendo.

-¿Dónde narices estabas?-preguntó Sam, amablemente.

-Eh… tenía... que… hablar… con ó Lily cuando las alcanzó, respirando trabajosamente.

-¿De qué, Pillina?-Todo el aparente enfado había abandonado la expresión de Sam. ¿Qué sentido tenía estar enfadada si podía picar a Lily con algo relacionado con Potter?

Lily se ruborizó levemente, como siempre que mentía. No podía decirles a sus amigas su estúpida apuesta con Potter. Sobre todo no a Sam.

-Da igual. Lily tenemos que contarte una cosa.

Mary y Sam cruzaron una mirada, animándose la una a la otra.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Lily jovial, ajena al intercambio de miradas entre sus amigas. Demasiado tenía ya con sus secretitos con Potter como para preocuparse de otra cosa.

-Lo sabemos desde hace un tiempo, pero no queríamos decírtelo porque estábamos un poco preocupadas sobre cómo te lo tomarías. Tampoco es para tanto, es más; es una completa estupidez. Pero sabemos como te pones con cualquier cosa relacionada con Potter y no queríamos que…

-Resumiendo-, atajó Sam a una apurada Mary- Potter y Black están haciendo una lista de todas sus conquistas, porque quieren saber quién es el que más liga.

-Unos completos gilipollas-. Resumió Mary, tranquilamente. Ambas miraron a Lily, que en ese momento parecía estar meditando, a juzgar por su dedo rascándose la nariz.

Lily, sintiéndose observada, paró de rascarse la nariz.

-¿Y qué?

-Pues que están empatados.

-Guay, ¿y…?

Sam y Mary cruzaron otra mirada. Con lo lista que era Lily para unas cosas, era sorprendente lo tonta que era para otras.

-Pues que Sirius le ha dicho a James que si tú eres la siguiente que se declara perdedor. En el Gran Comedor. En público… en calzoncillos.

-Vamos, que va a haber mucha gente; sobre todo chicas.

-Ah…

-¡Lily! ¿No tienes nada que decir?

-Eh…

Sam ignoró a su elocuente amiga, y se centró en Mary.

-Te digo yo que lleva una época horrible. Es mencionar a Potter y... cataplof. Adios, Lily.

-Ya lo sé, Sam. Está encoñada perdida.

Ambas sacudieron la cabeza apenadas. Era una gran desgracia la pérdida de alguien tan brillante como Lily.

-Oh,mierda. La hemos vuelto a perder.

-¿¡Lily!

Por más que gritaron no recibieron respuesta, finalmente Sam y Mary rehicieron el camino. Ambas habían tenido la misma idea y no pensaban dejar que Lily matara a Potter, así por las buenas.

Ella no las podía oír. Sus pies volaban, de vuelta al Campo de Quidditch. Más concretamente a los vestuarios. Sabía que corría rápido, no en vano siempre ganaba a su hermana Petunia al escondite, al pilla-pilla... y en general a cualquier juego de actividad física. Por eso mismo contaba con llegar con cierto tiempo de ventaja, suponiendo que se dieran cuenta de que se había ido; claro.

Entró tranquilamente en los vestuarios masculinos. Era una estampa curiosa; de la zona de las duchas salían columnas de vapor y continuamente pasaban toallas volando.

Miró asombrada a los lados, así que así era un vestuario de chicos… Nada que ver con los femeninos. En absoluto.

Anduvo hacia la parte de las duchas, ya que era donde parecían estar los cuatro jugadores; a juzgar por los gritos y los berridos, que salían de la puerta entornada.

Nada más cruzar, se llevó una estampa bastante peculiar. Una de esas imágenes que se te quedan para toda la vida en la cabeza, que te hacen sonreír cuando las recuerdas. Una de esas que quizá acabes contando a tus nietos.

Robert y Timmy, con únicamente una toalla atada a la cintura corrían entre las duchas. Entre resbalones y derrapes, esquivaban unas enormes bolsas de agua que caían por todos los lados y que salían de dos duchas.

Tras un funesto resbalón de Timmy, que cayó de culo al suelo, Robert consiguió alcanzar sus varitas. Le lanzó a su compañero, que en ese momento estaba siendo acribillado por las bolas, la suya.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y en posición de combate, mirando atentos la parte alta de aquellas dos duchas. Tras unos cuantos segundos en que no pasó nada, una docena de bolas salió de cada ducha, en todas direcciones. Entre carcajadas ahogadas hicieron lo que pudieron para defenderse de ellas, sin muchos resultados. Cayeron al suelo otra vez, aplastados por el peso del agua.

-¿Lily?- Timmy levantó la cabeza del suelo viéndola entre mechones de pelo. La voz le salía considerablemente más aguda de lo normal-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Oh, ya ves. Disfruto del espectáculo.

-La verdad, Evans. No sé qué espectáculo podías estar disfrutando si aun no había salido yo.

Sirius Black salió de su ducha con una sonrisa ufana. Lily le miró tranquilamente, lo peor en ese caso era dejar ver lo nerviosa que estaba. Observó la piel húmeda del torso de Black, la verdad es que un poco de razón sí que tenía.

-¿Dónde está tu amiguito, Black?

Este se encogió de hombros, y le dedicó una sonrisa zalamera.

-¿No te sirvo yo, Evans?

-No creo que quieras servirme.

-Cierto, cierto. ¡Jamesiee! ¡Uuuuuh!- Siguió gritando con voz de pito hasta que Robert, entre carcajadas, patinó otra vez y cayó al suelo.

Timmy le siguió al poco rato, presa de cierta enajenación mental histérica.

Lily sacó finalmente su varita, un poco sorprendida de la estupidez de los chicos.

Con un suave movimiento de muñeca el agua que había por toda la sala se desvaneció, aunque los chicos continuaron empapados.

-Ya decía yo, que no podíais haberlo arreglado vosotros.

De la última de las duchas salía James Potter, con una toalla en la cintura, frotándose enérgicamente la cabeza con otra. Cuando llegó hasta ellos paró y lanzó la toalla a uno de los montones flotantes. Nada más rozarlo la toalla se dobló y se colocó en la parte alta de la pila.

Se volvió hacia ellos, más concretamente hacia ella, que tuvo que apartar la mirada de su fascinante torso y dirigirla a su cara. Dejó que el pelo la cayera un poco sobre los ojos, tratando en vano, ocultar su sonrojo.

-Potter, tenemos que hablar.

-Ya lo creo que tenemos-. James se acercó a ella en dos zancadas y, cogiéndola del brazo la sacó de la habitación, volviendo a los vestuarios. Lily se dejó hacer, disfrutando del olor a menta que desprendía el cazador.

Algunos magos creen que el Gran Incendio de 1666 de Londres no fue provocado por una panadería, sino por una cría de dragón verde común que vivía escondida en el sótano de una casa vecina."

**Aaaale. Por fin lo acabo. Llevo toda la tarde ocupada en esto. Que como soy terriblemente constante (ironía) casi no tenía nada hecho. Y como ayer, entre las cosas de la "champanada" y el último día de clases y eso, pues me he retrasado.**

**Seguramente no pueda subir nada durante las vacaciones, es lo que tiene estar semi-aislada, lo siento. Pero con un poco de suerte para cuando vuelva habré avanzado más con la historia esta rara que os estoy metiendo.**

**Coco **

**p.dé: esta noche es nochebuena y mañana navidad, regaladle reviewcitos a Coco que si no se enfadará… Graciaaaas!**


	4. Chapter 4

"_Hébrido Negro__  
__Clasificación del MM__:__ XXXXX__  
Este otro dragón nativo del Reino Unido es más agresivo que su homólogo galés."_

Mary y Sam llegaron corriendo a los vestuarios masculinos, atravesaron la puerta abierta sin detenerse, llevaban corriendo unos cinco minutos sin parar. La verdad es que Sam no tenía ni idea de cómo había conseguido semejante hazaña, era nefasta en cualquier actividad física; excepto en pegar a Black, si eso era una.

La cuestión era que sus cinco minutos de gloria acabaron nada más poner un pie en el resbaloso suelo de los vestuarios.

-¿James?- la voz de Timmy salió de detrás de la puerta de la duchas-. ¡Ah! Espera, Sirius-. Se protegió el trasero con una mano, intentando evitar los toallazos que le daban entre Sirius y Robert. Éstos ignorándole siguieron a lo suyo, hasta que las inoportunas carcajadas de Mary les alertaron de que algo estaba pasando.

Salieron a los vestuarios, donde se encontraron a Mary, sentada en una silla y con la cabeza entre las rodillas, sufriendo convulsiones histéricas; y a Sam, tirada en el suelo, con los zapatos quitados y escurriendo un calcetín.

-¡Black! Seguro que esto es culpa tuya-. Sam se acercó a Sirius gateando con cuidado-. Eres un idiota irresponsable; tú y el otro; ¿dónde está Potter?

-¿Pierce?-Sirius se hizo el bobo e ignoró los gritos de la chica, le tendió una mano y prosiguió; burlón-. Qué raro que estés en el suelo. Es algo tan inusual…

La chica rechazó su mano y se levantó tirando de la pernera del pantalón de Black. Cuando sus ojos estuvieron a la altura de su cuello, porque el muy desgraciado le sacaba una cabeza, se agarró a sus hombros; con fuerza. No quería volver a caerse, porque, por muy mal que le cayera tenía que admitir que llevaba razón con eso de que ella pasara mucho tiempo en el suelo.

-Eeeeh, cuidado-. Sirius se llevó una mano al cinturón para evitar que ella le bajara los pantalones. No tenía ningún inconveniente en enseñar su cuerpo, es más: él siempre se había declarado a favor de ese tipo de cosas. Sobre todo en chicas. Cuando sintió las manos de Sam agarrando fuertemente sus hombros desnudos llegó a una inequívoca conclusión:

-Pierce…- Intentó poner su voz más sexy, pronunciando el apellido de la joven con voz ligeramente rasposa-. ¿Pretendes violarme?

Ella se apartó rápidamente de él, tambaleándose. Ignoró el gesto que hizo él para cogerla cuando estuvo a punto de caerse y le miró.

-¿Acaso sería una violación, Black?

Éste tragó saliva, sorprendido por la imitación de su voz supersexy que había hecho Sam. Realmente era supersexy.

-Bueeeno; después de esta apasionada declaración de intenciones y ahora que todos sabemos que vais a acabar liados. ¿Podemos pasar a lo importante?

Todos se callaron cuando Mary empezó a hablar. Sirius y Sam se miraron de reojo, y luego pasaron a, en caso del primero: buscar telarañas en el techo y, en caso de la segunda: repasar mentalmente su lista de _Cómo matar a Sirius Black de cinco dolorosas maneras._ Los cuatro asintieron. Mary esbozó una sonrisa, estaba tremendamente contenta de haberse comprado ese libro de habilidades de mando, no había nada como una buena inversión.

-Bien. ¿Ha matado ya Lily a Potter?

"_Cada ejemplar requiere un espacio de más de ciento setenta kilómetros cuadrados para sí solo. De unos nueve metros de longitud, el hébrido negro tiene escamas rugosas, brillantes ojos púrpura y una cresta baja pero de puntas agudas a lo largo del lomo."_

Cuando salieron de la bulliciosa zona de las duchas donde Timmy, Robert y Sirius habían empezado una guerra de toallas, James se detuvo. Esperó a que la pelirroja, que venía detrás de él, se parara también para hablar de lo que fuera que te tenía que decirle. Pero, para su sorpresa, Lily siguió andando hasta salir de los vestuarios, y una vez allí se dirigió hacia las escaleras de las gradas de Gryffindor. James la siguió obedientemente, no sin disfrutar las vistas; claro.

A pesar de estar sólo a finales de Octubre, por las tardes ya empezaba a hacer frío, así que a medida que seguía a Evans por las escaleras se fue encogiendo progresivamente en la sudadera.

Lily se sentó en uno de los bancos más cercanos al campo, ese era _su_ banco; de Mary, Sam y ella. James se sentó a su lado, a una distancia prudencial: suficientemente lejos para que ella se tuviera que estirar al pegarle (porque tarde o temprano acabaría haciéndolo) y así tener espacio y tiempo suficiente para reaccionar; y lo suficientemente cerca para que le llegara su olor. No sabía porqué pero Lily Evans siempre olía a tarta de manzana, incluso en el Gran Comedor, o bajo la lluvia, o en medio del vestuario de Gryffindor; siempre lleno de sorprendentes olores todavía a la espera de una definición.

Ella se revolvió incómoda. Se le hacía extraño eso de estar a menos de un metro de Potter sin tener una razón justificada para pegarle. Incluso se podría decir que, en esos momentos, con la boca cerrada y las manos quietas, podría pasar por un chico normal. Uno guapo.

Es decir, no era ningún bellezón. No tenía lo que se podría llamar una configuración facial perfecta. Pero tenía _eso. _Lo que muchas personas llamaban: un puntillo, _un algo_, un… un… _algo_. Le miró disimuladamente por el rabillo del ojo, afortunadamente se había vestido antes de salir.

Suponía que al ser jugador de Quidditch (el mejor cazador en 20 años, con un futuro prometedor, gran estratega, con una excelente visión de juego y mil cosas más) y bastante bueno según parecía, tenía que estar en forma. Y, para ser sincera, estaba sorprendentemente bien…

-Entonces, Lily. ¿Me has traído aquí únicamente para ver la puesta de Sol?- James miró el horizonte risueño, tras el perfil del Bosque Prohibido el Sol se estaba poniendo-. No es por faltar, pero te consideraba una persona más original; es decir, una puesta de sol en la primera cita es un tópico. Solo nos falta compartir una cena a la luz de las velas y que yo te cante una serenata-. Prosiguió ignorando el gesto de incredulidad de la prefecta-. También podríamos probar con un paseo en barca por el Lago, o un picnic en el Bosque Prohibido, quizá allí pudiéramos aprovechar para que yo me hiciera el héroe.

-¿Cuándo piensas parar de decir idioteces?

James se giró hacia Lily, que le había interrumpido, muy razonablemente. Su pelo brillaba con un tono más cobrizo de lo usual, y sus ojos resaltaban bajo sus cejas fruncidas. Un verdadero encanto.

-Es que como no decías nada, y tienes la horrible costumbre de interrumpirme cuando hablo he decidido darte una buena oportunidad para que me expliques qué estamos haciendo aquí.

-Ah. Vale, Potter, me ha llegado información sobre cierta estúpida y totalmente inmadura lista que estáis haciendo Black y tú.

-¿Y por qué me lo dices sólo a mi? Hasta donde yo sé fue cosa de ambos.

-Cierto, pero según creo no vas a ser tú el que haga un striptease cuando Black se lie conmigo.

-¿Que Black qué? ¿Que tú qué? Eh… ¿Qué? Evans, ya sé que estás de acuerdo conmigo en eso de mi apabullante inteligencia, pero hay cosas que se escapan de mi entendimiento. ¿Tú y Sirius? ¿Sirius y tú?- James bufó exageradamente-. ¡Já! Claro, como que eso pudiera pasar.

Lily como buena Gryffindor que era de vez en cuando tuvo el descaro de indignarse.

-¿Perdona, Potter? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

"_La cola acaba en una púa con forma de flecha y tiene alas semejantes a la de los murciélagos." _

-Lily, es bastante obvio-. Dijo mirándola con cara de: _Tan lista para unas cosas y tan tontita para otras._

Ella hizo como que no había visto la expresión de James y le miró con cara de: _como no me lo expliques sales de aquí con una mano menos._

-A ver, todo el mundo en el colegio es consciente de que… no me eres indiferente-. Ninguno de los dos hizo ningún comentario respecto a esa manera tan delicada de definir 6 años de hacer el ridículo por parte de James-. Y Sirius más que nadie; por eso mismo, por muy capullo que sea ocasionalmente con las mujeres no creo que se acerque a ti-. Lily tuvo que admitir que tenía razón, había que estar loco para desafiar así a James Potter-. Además, es obvio que él y Pierce van a acabar liados.

Asintió con la cabeza. Eso era más que obvio.

-¿Entonces?

Se giró hacia James, que la miraba fijamente a los ojos. Estaba mucho mejor ahora que el pelo se le había secado del todo, tenía el mismo aspecto de arbusto mal podado de siempre.

-La cuestión, Potter. Es que no voy… no vamos a dar opción a Black para que se exhiba delante de todo el alumnado, ¿entiendes?

Hasta entonces se lo había tomado bastante bien. Habían discutido un rato, para no perder la práctica. Él se habría vanagloriado de algo sumamente estúpido y se ella habría quedado pillada si él le lanzaba alguna de sus típicas indirectas-directas y habría contraatacado intentando cambiar de tema. Perfecto. Ahora era cuando venía lo serio. Él la volvería a invitar a salir, ella le rechazaría y al final, James acabaría en la enfermería rodeado de ranas de chocolate de sus admiradoras.

-Entiendo. Ahora si no te importa, pasemos a otra cosa más importante. ¿Me puedes, por favor, explicar una cosa?

Lily asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de seguirle el ritmo a ese cambio en el _Esquema habitual de conversaciones con Potter._

-No estoy de acuerdo con la número seis de tu lista.

Lily volvió a asentir.

-No es cierto eso de, cito textualmente: "Sabe que no coordino y procura lanzarme cosas." Lo del caldero fue un accidente, ya te lo dije.

-¿Sí? ¿Y lo de la bola de cristal también?

-Claro que s…

-¿Y lo el libro de Historia de la Magia?

-Ehh…

-¿O lo del Snape-tájaros?

-Accidente.

James se acordó de cuando, en Pociones a Lily se le resquebrajó el caldero y él, muy gentilmente, le pasó el suyo, quizá con más entusiasmo del adecuado, vistas las consecuencias. O cuando en clase de Adivinación vio que Lily se iba a casar con él en la bola de cristal y de la emoción se la pasó corriendo para que lo viera. O de cómo había lanzado su libro hacia arriba cuando se enteró de que Flitwick se había puesto enfermo, y cómo ese libro cayó sobre la cabeza de Lily que pasaba por ahí en ese momento. O de aquella vez en el Gran Comedor en que había conjurado un espantapájaros igual a Snape y éste lo había intentado quemar y él había tratado de evitarlo, causando que al final cayera sobre el plato de ensalada de Lily.

-Potter, no puedes decir que todo son accidentes.

-De acuerdo, te diré algo que no lo es. Entre las diez cosas que odias de mí, que por cierto, algunas son sendas estupideces; hay bastantes cosas buenas, casi la mitad. Eso no es un accidente; me adoras.

-Lo siento, James. No veo en qué sentido no saber peinarse puede ser bueno.

-En el sentido de que resalta mi atractivo natural y me da un aire arrebatador. Otro no-accidente: me has llamado James-. Se levantó del banco y se bajó los pantalones un poco, lo suficiente para dejar ver el inicio de los calzoncillos-. Hasta luego, pelirroja, ya hablaremos cuando lea detenidamente la lista.

Potter 1, Lily 0.

Sentada en _su_ banco, que ahora olía terriblemente bien a colonia masculina, Lily meditó sobre lo que acababa de pasar. Odiaba que Potter siempre se diera cuenta cuando le llamaba James por error. Y odiaba que siempre la dejara con la palabra en la boca.

"_El hébrido negro se alimenta principalmente de ciervos, aunque se sabe que ha cazado perros grandes e incluso vacas."_

-¡Sirius!

-¡Cornamenta! ¡Estás vivo!

-Sí, sí; lo que tu digas-. Dijo apartando los brazos de Sirius con la mano-. Si alguna vez habías pensado en la posibilidad de tener algo con mi pelirroja, olvídalo.

-¿Eh?

-¿Lily? Venga, James, ya sabes lo que pienso de las pelirrojas con trastornos mentales, además…

-¿Tú y Lily? ¿Lily y tú?- James bufó exageradamente-. ¡Já! Claro, como que eso pudiera pasar.

-Pero, ¿qué dices tío? Eres tú el que ha sacado el tema.

James se rascó la cabeza, volviéndose hacia a su amigo: Sirius le miraba atónito y con cara de no enterarse de nada

-¿Eh? Nada, nada. Tengo cerveza de mantequilla arriba, ¿quieres?

-No sé para qué preguntas.

Ambos subieron las escaleras de la Sala Común hacia los dormitorios.

A pocos metros de allí, totalmente ajenas a la conversación, Mary y Lily hablaban.

-Te lo dije, Mary. No soy la única que piensa que van a acabar liados. Lo dice hasta Potter.

-Ya, ya. Ya me he dado cuenta. Aprovechan cualquier excusa para tocarse. No sé qué problema hay en este colegio con las relaciones de amor-odio-. Lily se hizo la tonta ante la mirada penetrante de Mary:

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a las cocinas? Tengo hambre.

-¿Pastel de manzana? ¿Otra vez?

Lily asintió con mueca hambrienta y ambas salieron de la Sala Común a paso rápido. Ninguna dijo nada en un buen rato y Lily casi había dejado de estar en tensión cuando Mary sacó el tema otra vez.

-¿Cómo es que no has matado a Potter?

-No sé. Es Luna llena, supongo que Remus le necesita.

_El clan de magos MacFusty, que ha vivido en las islas Hébridas durante siglos, se ha hecho cargo tradicionalmente del cuidado de los dragones autóctonos._

**Ale, ya está. He tardado siglos, lo sé.**

**Cambiando de tema:**

**¿Os habéis fijado alguna vez en que los fundadores de las cuatro casas tienen las iniciales repetidas? ¿Y que las cuatro están dentro de la palabra Hogwarts?**

**Fascinante, ¿eh? :D ¿por cierto, se os ocurre que hacer con la O, la W, la A y la T?**

**Feliz año a todos y todas y espero que hayáis tenido unas felices fiestas. **

**Este capítulo ha sido el más largo hasta ahora, así que no os podéis quejar tanto. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿No adoráis a James? ¿O a Sirius? ghaaghaaghaga (babas). Enviadme REVIEWS! **

**Coco.**

**p.dé: también me podéis enviar a Darren Criss, si os sobra por ahí. Prometo tratarle bien x)**


	5. Chapter 5

-Buenos días, hoy vamos a empezar con la presentación de los trabajos de los dragones-. La profesora Proust caminó a lo largo del aula mansamente, acompañando sus palabras con leves movimientos de varita. Era una señora mayor, incluso para una bruja, tenía el pelo rubio platino peinado en elaborados bucles, los ojos oscuros y vivarachos, y un absoluto odio a ser interrumpida.

-Pero, profesora…

-Señorita, Evans, por favor- dijo, callándola con una mirada-. 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor, supongo que ya sabe porqué.

Lily, lejos de amedrentarse ante la pérdida de puntos, dirigió una mirada desafiante a la mujer y levantó la mano, agitando los dedos en el aire. Nadie dijo nada, unos Ravenclaws echaron miradas curiosas a los Gryffindors.

Estos no dieron muestras de haberse molestado por la pérdida. Por muy mal que Lily le callera a Proust, sabían de sobra que Lily era capaz de triplicar la cantidad de puntos perdidos antes de la hora de comer.

Si bien, lo de los puntos les daba igual, Gryffindor llevaba siendo la capitana de la Copa de las Casas 4 años consecutivos, a ninguno les parecía bien la manera de llevar la clase de Proust.

Una vez que la profesora hubo llegado a su mesa, se volvió hacia sus aburridos alumnos, sonrió amablemente y cedió la palabra a Lily con un gesto.

-Profesora, creo recordar que la fecha de presentación era a partir del siguiente viernes.

-Ya lo sé, señorita Evans. Pero hay alumnos que me han pedido que se adelantara la fecha por cuestión de horarios. No se preocupe si no lo tiene hecho, puede presentarlo el viernes, si quiere.

Sam miró a Proust con la boca abierta, ¿eran imaginaciones suyas o acababa de insinuar que Lily no había hecho los deberes? Desde su lugar, dos pupitres delante de Lily, podía ver perfectamente su mandíbula apretada y cómo sus manos estaban empezando a estrujar la elegante pluma de águila (regalo de Mary).

Intercambió una mirada con Potter, y no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente después. Era curioso como James, la única persona capaz de hacer enfadar a Lily tanto como Proust, se solidarizaba con ella. Cuando de haber sido al revés, a Lily le hubiera importando tres pimientos.

-Es igual, profesora. Estaré encantada de hacerlo en cualquier momento.

Una vez que Proust dejó de prestarle atención a la pelirroja esta se volvió, furibunda.

-Potter, por tu bien, espero que el adelanto no tenga nada que ver contigo.

Sam puso los ojos en blanco, resignada. A veces, Lily era una bruta, si James no tuviera tanta confianza en sí mismo y no fuera tan tonto habría tenido hace tiempo algún que otro problema. Siempre que algo malo pasaba Lily le echaba las culpas a James y él, la verdad sea dicha, no hacía nada para negarlo.

-Oh, venga, Evans… Qué mala opinión tienes de mí.

-Eres un completo idiota, Potter.

-Evans, Potter, están castigados-. La profesora hizo caso omiso al oír las protestas de ambos y prosiguió- Estoy harta de que siempre estén interrumpiendo mis clases. Parece que tienen un problema con el trabajo, así que se lo haré más fácil: Evans su trabajo consistirá en encontrar el dragón interior de Potter.

-¿¡QUÉ!

-Potter, usted lo mismo.

-En realidad-, añadió Sirius mientras levantaba la mano- fui yo el que le hizo esa sugerencia a Proust.

Sirius sonrió orgulloso, le encantaba ver las reacciones de la gente cuando hablaba. Tenía ese don. Le encantaba ver las caras de las chicas, con los ojos fijos en él. No era su culpa ser tan atractivo.

James alternaba miradas de complicidad con él con unas de profundo interés hacia Lily; dispuesto a encontrar su dragón interior ahí mismo.

Su pobre Cornamenta, tenía serios problemas con esa pelirroja. Problemas que requerían una intervención urgente de los Merodeadores. Lástima que Lunático estuviera en la enfermería y que la abuela de Colagusano hubiera decidido cumplir 120 ese mismo día. Qué inoportuna.

Lily miraba a Sirius boquiabierta, a punto de entrar en shock.

Esa chica, realmente no le veía el atractivo. Era mona, vale; con esos ojos tan verdes y ese pelo tan rojo; pero no era su tipo. Lo estropeaba todo con esa manía a la diversión, a todas aquellas cosas que rompían las normas. En definitiva, a los Merodeadores.

Y Sam… Sam en esos momentos estaba pasando de Sirius, ocupada como estaba en sofocar las carcajadas en la manga de la túnica.

No es que estuviera muy pendiente de ella, ¿vale? O que la importara, pero en el fondo le disgustaba que ella no se deshiciera en caídas de pestañas cada vez que hablaban. ¿Qué manía tenían esas chicas con ser diferentes al resto?

En ese momento Patty Proust vio la mano levantada de Sirius.

-¿Algo que decir, señor Black?

-Gracias, profesora, me ofrezco para presentar el trabajo; si no es molestia.

-Por supuesto, querido: adelante.

Echó una ojeada al pergamino donde había apuntado todo lo referente a su dragón:

"_Hocicorto Sueco  
Clasificación del MM: XXXXX  
El hocicorto sueco es un atractivo dragón azul plateado cuya piel está muy demandada en la manufactura de guantes y escudos protectores. La llama que lanza es azul brillante y puede reducir huesos y madera a cenizas en cuestión de segundos. El hocicorto tiene menos muertes de personas en su haber que la mayoría de los dragones; aunque, como prefiere vivir en zonas montañosas y deshabitadas, el dato no habla tan a su favor como parece."_

No se había esforzado mucho, se había limitado a leer que era atractivo y azul, que estaba muy demandado y que, al parecer, era agresivo e imponente.

Perfecto para él.

-Otra vez, James. ¿Por qué me has hecho venir aquí nada más llegar de casa de mi abuela? No he dormido en toda la noche.

-Lo siento, Pete, es que eres el único que estaba libre.

-Genial-. Por el tono en que lo dijo era obvio que no le hacía mucha ilusión esa razón.

-¿Qué? Oh, joder. No quería decir eso.

-Déjalo, James; es igual.

Ambos estaban en el dormitorio de las chicas, buscando sin muchos resultados.

-No seas bobo, hombre. Todos sabemos que eres el mejor encontrando cosas.

Una pequeña sonrisa iluminó su cara. James hacía bien admitiendo eso, era completamente cierto. Mucho más dispuesto con la misión, se atrevió a concretar.

-¿Qué tengo que encontrar, exactamente?

-El trabajo de Lily sobre su dragón.

-Ah- no dijo nada, pero ambos sabían lo que estaba pensando. ¿Acaso James, que siempre presumía de conocer a la pelirroja no era capaz de hacer un trabajo sobre ella?

-Es sólo que no quiero parecer tonto.

-Demasiado tarde-. La voz de Peter se oyó ahogada, el pobre tenía la cabeza debajo una de las camas y pataleaba de vez en cuando al compás de una tonada romanticona que había oído en la radio.

-Vete a la mierda, Pete.

Aún riendo, este se levantó de debajo de la cama, en sus ojos castaños brillaba una idea.

-Accio pergaminos de Lily.

-¿Pergaminos? ¿Estás loco?

Una nube de papeles se levantó en la habitación, por todos lados flotaban pergaminos, chocando unos con otros.

-Mierda… ¡Finite Incantatem!

Todos los pergaminos cayeron al suelo.

-A pesar de que era una buena idea… Accio mochila de Lily.

James cayó a una cama, impulsado por la enorme mochila violeta que acababa de chocar contra su estómago.

-Pero que tenemos aquí…

Peter se sentó junto a él en la cama y ambos empezaron a revolver, en busca del pergamino. Al cabo de unos momentos James alzó un pergamino arrugado en la mano.

-¡Ya está!

Lo abrió para leerlo, mientras sus cejas se iban juntando más y más.

-Creo que he encontrado algo que te va a gustar.

-¿Qué es? Porque esto solo es el borrador que tenía en la Biblioteca y unos cuantos cotilleos de última hora. Qué curioso, Sam cree que Canuto se echa el Maluit Mulieres así mismo, cada mañana. Esto le va a encantar.

-Son todos los borradores que hizo de la lista.

James se volvió hacia su amigo, intrigado:

-¿Qué lista?

-La de todas las cosas que odia de ti.

**Tatatachán! He vuelto. A que no os lo esperabais, no es propio de mi actualizar tan rápido (ironía).**

**Es que he estado un poco liada y ahora que estoy de exámenes me ha entrado el gusanillo. ¿Qué tal os va todo?**

**No puedo contestar a los reviews que me dejasteis ahora, porque no me da tiempo y quiero hacerlo bien. Ya sabéis, porque os lo digo siempre, que me encanta recibirlos y que conseguís sacarme sonrisas bobas, así que seguid así. **

**¿Os ha gustado el capítulo? Es un poco bobada, pero creo que en el siguiente viene lo guay. Tengo pensado hacer un capitulo con partido de Quidditch (porque sino James no hace más que quedar mal y hay que darle una oportunidad al pobre). No sé cómo me quedará, pero se admiten sugerencias y todo eso.**

**Ahora es cuando yo me pongo de rodillas y os imploro un review, así que ale! Ya saaabeis :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"_Ridgeback Noruego  
Clasificación del MM: XXXXX  
El ridgeback noruego se parece al colacuerno en casi todo, pero, en lugar de una cola con pinchos, tiene una prominente cresta de color negro azabache a lo largo del lomo."_

James Potter se despertó de muy buen humor esa mañana, por fin era viernes, mañana era el partido de Quidditch contra Slytherin que tanto tiempo llevaban esperando. Y, por si fuera poco, había pasado una noche fantástica. Se vistió rápidamente y bajó a la Sala Común. Esa mañana no tenía clase a primera hora, debido a que la profesora de Adivinación tenía un juicio en el Ministerio, por algo relacionado con contrabando de huevos de Billywig. Así que, seguramente, era el único que estaba despierto a esas horas.

O, bueno, casi el único.

_-_Buenos días, pelirroja.

-Piérdete.

Cualquiera que conociera a Lily Evans sabía que las mañanas no eran su momento favorito del día, y mucho menos si no había podido dormir por culpa de un examen de Ruinas Antiguas.

James, como siempre, haciendo caso omiso de las malas contestaciones de la futura madre de sus veinte hijos bajó los últimos escalones. Una vez sus pies estaban ya, tocando la tupida alfombra roja que cubría el suelo vio algo que no había visto en un principio.

-Estás muy sexy esta mañana.

Lily, por fin, levantó la vista del libro en el que estaba enfrascada, echó una ojeada fulminante al chico y volvió la mirada al "Silabario del Hechicero", mientras contestaba:

-Potter, creo haberte dicho que te perdieras

Una vez más James ignoró el tono de la pelirroja, su encantadora manía de despreciarle, cómo daba por hecho que él no tenía nada mejor que hacer que perseguirla. De todos modos, el piropo no iba para ella.

-En realidad, Lily. Me lo decía a mí.

Sirius Black se desperezó, saludando con la cabeza a James desde el suelo. Su ropa estaba hecha un desastre y a nadie pasó por alto unas sospechosas marcas rojizas en su camisa.

Lily le miró enfadada, pero no dijo nada. ¿Quién la mandaba hablar? Malditos Merodeadores.

-Vamos, Cornamenta. Me tienes que contar que hiciste ayer por la noche.

La cara de James se iluminó con una enorme sonrisa. Lily maldijo por lo bajo, ¿cómo conseguía hacerla sentir mal con cada gesto que hacía?

Con una palmada en el hombro, ambos se dirigieron hacia la salida de la Sala Común. Rezumando complicidad.

-Demasiado pronto para hacer bromas-. Dijo, cuando creía que ya no podían oírla.

-Nunca es demasiado pronto.

El eco de la voz de James se perdió tras el golpe que hizo el retrato al cerrar.

"_Excepcionalmente agresivos con los de su propia raza, los ejemplares de esta especie son muy difíciles de encontrar en la actualidad."_

-¿¡Encontraste los borradores!

Sirius no lo pudo evitar, y estalló en perrunas carcajadas.

-Pobre Evans.

-Ya… Oye, Canuto, ¿qué hacíais en la Sala Común?

Miró a James curioso, su tono de desinterés no conseguía engañarle, había sonado algo extraño en su voz. Algo así como celos.

-Esta madrugada cuando llegué, me tropecé con un sillón y me quedé dormido en el suelo. No hacíamos nada, cuando ella llegó y me vio, me lanzó no-sé-qué-hechizo para que me callara. Pero cuando llegaste tú debió de perder la concentración o algo…

Lo dejó caer como de casualidad y se giró hacia su amigo con una enorme sonrisa, esperando su reacción.

-Se ha dado cuenta.

Vaya, para ser sincero, muchos menos gritos y brincos de los que se esperaba.

-¿Qué? Me he perdido.

-Nada, estoy loco.

Sirius le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva, esperando una respuesta. James le dirigió una mirada desde detrás de las gafas, hizo un gesto con la mano; como quitándole importancia, aunque su tono de voz decía lo contrario.

-Nah, ya sabes, que Lily por fin se ha dado cuenta de que está locamente enamorada de mi.

-¿Ya? Joder, le debo dos galeones a Peter.

James le dio un puñetazo a su amigo en el hombro, mientras salían del castillo hacia los terrenos, hacía una bonita mañana a pesar de la época del año.

-¡Serás capullo! Ya os he dicho que no apostéis sobre mi vida amorosa.

"_Se sabe que atacan a la mayoría de grandes mamíferos terrestres y, algo inusual para un dragón, también se alimentan de criaturas que viven en el agua."_

Lily salió del aula de Ruinas Antiguas a las 3 de la tarde, decir que el examen había empezado a las 8 de la mañana era una forma más que suficiente para que cualquiera se hiciese una idea bastante aproximada de su mal humor. Como la comida había sido hacía bastante tiempo decidió irse a las cocinas a por, obviamente, pastel de manzana.

Era curioso cómo, tras haber pasado ya 6 años en ese colegio, seguía teniendo que concentrarse para no pisar el escalón roto de las escaleras del primer piso. Cuando finalmente llegó al retrato que ocultaba la entrada a las cocinas su tripa estaba haciendo ruidos que hubieran asustado a los mamuts.

Rascó rápidamente la abultada barriguilla de la pera y, con un suspiro, entró en las cocinas; había bajado los seis pisos a la carrera y en esos momentos era capaz de comerse cualquier cosa.

La cocina estaba desierta. No había nada del habitual sonido de cazuelas, ni los agudos chillidos de los elfos. Caminó hacia el fondo, donde estaban las cuatro replicas de las mesas. Por fin, ahí había alguien.

Achicó los ojos, intentando distinguir quién era. Había dos personas según parecía, se acercó un poco más, uno de ellos era un elfo, a juzgar por la voz chillona y el otro…

-¿¡Qué narices!

-¿Lily?

-¡Señorita Evans! ¡Qué tremenda alegría volverla a ver!

-Pimskin… me muero de hambre.

El pequeño elfo la miró con cariño unos instantes, como evaluándola, finalmente sonrió y se fue correteando a la despensa. Dejando a la pareja a solas.

-Ehh… ¿Quéééé tal el examen?

La pelirroja comprobó sorprendida que ese que acababa de hablar era Potter. ¿Debería molestarse en contestar? La había hecho una pregunta, parecía que no tenía alternativa. Claro que podría hacer como que no le había oído. ¿Y si se ponía a cantar? No, demasiado tarde, además; eso seguramente sólo haría que Potter repitiera la pregunta. Mierda.

-Bien, gracias.

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de las cocinas. Lily se llevó una mano a la tripa, torció el gesto y tosió, intentando disimular un último rugido especialmente protestón. Miró de reojo a James, este se estaba estirando como un gato, con los ojos brillantes de un bostezo.

_¿Bostezando a las 3 y media de la tarde? ¿Qué había hecho esa noche?_

-Ya está-, Pimskin se acercó sonriente con las manos en la espalda, detrás de él flotaban dos enormes bandejas a rebosar de comida-. He traído dos tenedores-. Añadió guiñándole un ojo a James.

Los ojos de Lily se abrieron como platos al ver el enorme pastel de manzana que había en una de las bandejas. Empezó a salivar, su tripa volvió a rugir. Pimskin dejó escapar una risilla cantarina y la pasó su tenedor. Dejó el otro en la mesa a apenas dos centímetros de la mano de James y con un último guiñó desapareció.

Se dispuso a atacar el suculento pastel que la miraba suplicante, pero algo la retuvo. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con la sonrisa ladeada de él.

-Puedes comer si quieres, invita la casa.

-Gracias, generosa.

Ambos comieron en silencio, concentrados únicamente en no sobrepasar la invisible línea que dividía el pastel en dos. Lily no había dicho nada sobre cómo dividirlo, sino que se había limitado a poner trozos de manzana en vertical, trazando un diámetro en el pastel redondo. Después de eso había lanzado una elocuente mirada a James y había vuelto a lo suyo.

-Oye, Potter…

Levantó la mirada sorprendido de que ella iniciara la conversación. No dijo nada, sino que la miró fijamente.

-Me acabo de acordar, cuando hiciste la apuesta sobre que no sería capaz de hacer una lista…

-¿Sí?

-Apostaste tu escoba.

-Oh, no. ¡Evans! Tengo un partido mañana.

-Lo sé, Potter. Pero una apuesta entre magos no puede ser quebrantada. Yo sólo te aviso, tarde o temprano tu escoba va a desaparecer-, hizo un gesto displicente- lo digo por tu bien, Merlín no quiera que desaparezca cuando estés sobre ella.

James se levantó de la silla y dejó el tenedor en la mesa, sin demasiado cuidado, recogió la capa del respaldo y se la colocó desmañadamente sobre los hombros.

-¿Te vas?

-Tengo que conseguir otra escoba. Pero no te preocupes, princesa. Puedo ganar ese partido incluso desde una fregona.

"_Un informe no confirmado sostiene que un ridgeback apresó un ballenato en la costa de Noruega en el año 1802."_

-Entonces, Sam: Lily y yo nos preguntábamos sobre cuando Black y tú… ya sabes.

Las tres estaban sentadas en sendos sillones en la Sala Común, era viernes por la tarde y no tenían nada mejor que hacer que cotillear.

-¿Ya sé?- inquirió Sam, inocentemente.

-Ya sabes.

-¡Oh venga! Si no hay nada pasando entre nosotros.

-¿Qué no?

Mary y Lily cruzaron una mirada atónita, parecía que Sam decía sinceramente lo de que no había nada. Estaba ciega, la pobre.

-Claro que hay algo, él está todo el rato pendiente de ti y, tú también lo estás, pero como disimulas para hacérselo pasar mal, él piensa que no le importas-. Mary dijo todo eso sin respirar, con una sonrisa triunfal. Lily y Sam, mientras tanto la miraban con la boca abierta-. Sirius y yo llevamos jugando juntos mucho tiempo, lo quiera o no, le conozco un poco.

-No, no… si ya se ve.

-Y por si tienes dudas, sólo tienes que fijarte un poco más. O lo que es mejor-, vio como Sirius entraba a la sala común, con las manos en los bolsillos, aparentemente aburrido-. Escóndete: te lo voy a mostrar.

Sam hizo lo que la Mary ordenaba y se escondió detrás de las cortinas, mientras se echaba un encantamiento desilusionador. Cuando Mary se ponía en plan líder-segura-de-sí-misma era imparable.

-Hola, Black.

-Evans, Macdonald...-Dijo saludándolas con la cabeza, entonces reparó en algo:-¿Donde está la tercera componente del trío tralará?

-¿Sam? Se ha ido, tenía una cita.

-¿Cita? ¿Con quién?

-Con Evan Ronbinson, ya sabes el de Ravenclaw. Estaba emocionadísima. Deberías haberla visto, hace apenas dos minutos iba chillando obscenidades sobre Robinson, verdad Mary?

-Sí, algo sobre que era el chico más perfecto que había conocido en su vida…

-Mucho más guapo…

Sirius enarcó una ceja.

-Mucho más atractivo

Enarcó la otra ceja.

-Mucho más interesante que cualquier otro chico que conociera.

Frunió el ceño.

-En su grupo cercano de amigos-. Finalizó Mary, con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué cojon…?

-Ah si... Y que era una pena que sólo hubiera de esos en Ravenclaw, que a saber de dónde habían salido esos Boggartts de Gryffindor.

-Es verdad, estaba bastante indignada sobre eso.

-¿Boggarts?

-Va por ti, Black.

-Y por Potter-. Añadió Lily, solícita-. Porque Remus y Peter por lo menos no hacen daño a la vista.

-¿Dónde han quedado?- inquirió, ligeramente furioso.

Mary y Lily intercambiaron una mirada asustada.

-Ehhhh…

-Sí, eeeeh…

-En… en…

-¡La lechucería!

-¿La lechucería?- Sirius miró a Lily, que se tapó la boca corriendo, como intentando negar la evidencia.

-Aaaaaaaah, sí claro. En la lechucería-. Recapacitó ella.

Ambas observaron con una inquietante sonrisa cómo Sirius salía corriendo de la Sala Común, mascullando cosas sobre Boggarts.

-¿¡Qué habéis hecho!

"_Los huevos del ridgeback son negros y las crías desarrollan la capacidad de exhalar fuego mucho antes que otras razas (entre uno y tres meses después de nacer)."_

**Matadme, pero he perdido la lista de las cosas que Lily odia de James :S, me acuerdo de unas pocas, pero son 10 vale? Mi memoria no da para tanto. De todos modos, haré lo que pueda, por ahora me acuerdo de dos, y ¿quién sabe? A lo mejor la encuentro, no es la primera vez que la pierdo :D Así que no hace falta que me matéis todavía. **

**No voy a poner lo que había en los bocetos, ya os lo podéis imaginar, tenía pensado poner algo, pero creo que voy a necesitar todas esas ideas para rehacer la lista. **

**Si tenéis sugerencias son bienvenidas (rrrreviews), creo que a todos se nos pueden ocurrir un par de cosas que odiar de James. Por favoooooooooooooooooor!**

**Haciendo recapitulación de las cosas que sí que sabemos de la lista:**

**Es un chulo, creído, prepotente.**

…**?**

…**?**

**No se sabe peinar. (La pongo aquí, porque yo lo valgo).**

…**? **

"**Sabe que no coordino y procura lanzarme cosas."**

…**?**

…**? (de ésta sí que me acuerdo, uahahahah)**

…**?**

…**?**

**Ah, y por si os preguntabais que es el Maluit Mulieres que mencionaba en el anterior capítulo (en la hoja de cotilleos de las chicas), es un hechizo que vuelve al receptor muy atractivo o, no sé, algo parecido. Todo está en mi querida amiga del alma la Wikipedia. Así que, resumiendo, Sam piensa que Sirius es muy muy muy atractivo (nada que no sepamos ya).**

**¿Alguien ha visto A Very Potter Musical o A Very Potter Sequel? Sí es así, espero que hayáis pillado la alusión :) (Soy friki y no puedo evitarlo ¿vale?), a los que no lo hayan visto… os juzgo**.

**Coco.**

**Y, como siempre, perdón por haber tardado tanto. **


	7. Chapter 7

"_**Ironbelly Ucraniano **_

_Clasificación del MM__:__** XXXXX**__  
Son los dragones de mayor tamaño: algunos Ironbellys han alcanzado seis toneladas de peso." _

El sábado amaneció como sólo un sábado de partido de Quidditch puede hacerlo:

Lloviendo a cántaros.

Y con gritos.

-¡SAMANTHA PIERCE!

-¡JAMES POTTER!

Siempre igual.

-Sinceramente, Sam, no entiendo porque le tenías que hechizar.

-A mi me parece bien-. Dijo Lily, metiéndose en la conversación.

Las tres chicas estaban desayunando alegremente, ajenas por completo a la tensión que circulaba entre las mesas. Los Slytherin, por ejemplo, se dedicaban a pulir las protecciones de hierro que iban a llevar sus jugadores bajo el uniforme. Algún Hufflepuff incauto, vestido de rojo y dorado, desayunaba animado, a medida que sus compañeros se alejaban de él, por miedo a los Slytherin. Los Ravenclaw, mientras tanto, estaban en grupillos, llevando las apuestas de todo el castillo sobre cómo se desarrollaría el partido.

-Tú calla. En serio, no veo qué posible utilidad puede tener que hechices a nuestro capitán y, por si no te habías enterado, "el mejor cazador de la historia del Quidditch, blablablá", la noche antes de un partido.

Sam, habló por primera vez, apartando los ojos de la tostada.

-Venga ya, Mary. Estás siendo muy superficial. Todo por el interés; si esto fuera un sábado normal te hubiera importado tres pepinos. Además, podría haber sido mucho más grave, ni que le hubiera cortado una mano o, peor, desfigurado.

-¿Peor?- intervino Lily con un jadeo.

-Eso dijo él. Si en el fondo lo entiende.

-Hombre, es que si alguien desfigurara a Potter… sería una gran pérdida.

-Definitivamente-. Asintió Sam, echando un vistazo a Lily por el rabillo del ojo.

Un par de chicos se acercó a ellas. Ambos iban con sendas bufandas rojas, guantes rojos y gorros de lana rojos. Ni que decir tiene que ninguno se llevó una buena mirada de la mesa de Slytherin.

-Si James hubiera oído esto… - Comentó el más bajito de los dos, sonriendo.

-Es una pena que no hubiera nadie para grabarlo.

Mary y Sam se levantaron de un brinco de la mesa.

-Aunque, claro, también podría ser que dos amigos suyos lo hubieran oído todo accidentalmente.

Ambos sonrieron ampliamente a las chicas.

-Ahora sí que tenemos posibilidades-. Dijo Remus, triunfal, mirando a Peter. Ambos habían estado hablando preocupados sobre los efectos que el hechizo podría tener en el partido.

Lily, que hasta entonces había estado ausente, se levantó; dejó la servilleta con cuidado en la mesa y miró el reloj.

-¡Ui, pero qué tarde se ha hecho!- exclamó con un entusiasmo más que fingido, dirigió una sonrisa de disculpa a Peter y Remus y, agarrando a Sam y Mary del brazo se las llevó a rastras.

-Estáis jodidas.

-Cállate Lily, que pude ver como sonreías y asentías justo antes de que vinieran. Admítelo.

Ésta se hizo la inocente e intentó esconder su rubor con el pelo, lástima que llevara una coleta.

-¿Qué admita qué?

-Que piensas, al igual que el 80% de la población femenina de Hogwarts, que Potter está que se rompe.

Sam miró a Mary, gratamente sorprendida, no era muy propio de su amiga mostrarse tan categórica; parecía que el problema de Lily para admitir su veneración por Potter la motivaba.

A Lily, por el contrario, no le hacía ninguna gracia, pero visto que no se iba a poder escaquear…

-Es que el culo de Potter…- hizo un gesto más que elocuente con las manos a medida que miraba a sus amigas sonriendo y levantando las cejas. Éstas no pudieron evitar soltar la carcajada, tenía toda la razón; el culo de Potter era una obra de arte que el mundo no se podía permitir perder.

-Gracias, Evans

James y Sirius adelantaron a las chicas, uno con la sonrisa más grande del mundo en la cara y el otro, bueno… el otro estaba calculando los beneficios que se sacaría cuando ganaran el partido.

-Ahora sí que tenemos posibilidades-. Dijo Sirius, triunfal. James le echó una mirada de reojo y ambos chocaron las manos.

-Definitivamente.

Todo hubiera quedado perfectamente masculino y gallito si no fuera porque justo cuando iban a doblar la esquina y a desaparecer de la vista James se volvió:

- Macdonald, te quiero en el campo en cinco minutos.

Mary se rascó la cabeza, malhumorada, lo que las faltaba, finalmente Lily empezaba admitir sus problemas mentales y llegaba Potter y lo jodía todo. Se volvió hacia sus amigas, era realmente extraña la falta de reacción que estaban demostrando.

Genial.

Lily al borde del colapso, tirada en el suelo y Sam, como buena capulla que era a veces, estaba medio asfixiada por tanto reírse.

* * *

Una vez que James hubo abandonado la Lechucería, con un ánimo bastante decaído, Sam y Sirius se miraron, y sin decir nada (porque la situación ya era de por sí, lo suficientemente incómoda) se dirigieron al Castillo.

A su lado pasó una pareja de Ravenclaws. Ambos asquerosamente acaramelados, andaban riendo y charlando agarrados de la cintura.

Qué curioso. Evan Robinson y Clara Shrins, la chica con la que James y él se habían liado en Halloween el año pasado (aunque eso no lo sabían más que ellos dos, ya que ni siquiera Clara se acordaba bien: Halloween siempre acababa en desmadre, aunque Clara tampoco era lo más casto y puro que rondaba por Hogwarts).

Miró de reojo a Sam, siempre le había parecido un poco incómodo cuando iba con una chica y se cruzaban con una pareja, siempre le venían con cosas a las que no quería comprometerse. Aunque bien pensado, Sam…

A su lado izquierdo estaba ella, con el pelo tan negro, tan corto y tan liso como siempre, ligeramente ruborizada; mordiéndose un labio.

Se giró hacia él, con una sonrisa. Ella y sus ojos azules, siempre haciendo trampas.

Él, como buen Gryffindor la cogió de la cintura y se acercó, inclinando la cabeza…

Nah, era coña; eso no es lo que pasó:

A su lado pasó una pareja de Ravenclaws. Ambos asquerosamente acaramelados, andaban riendo y charlando agarrados de la cintura.

Miró de reojo a Sam; ésta les miraba alternativamente a Robinson y a él, parecía estar midiéndoles, a juzgar por sus gestos, comparándoles. Fruncía el ceño y movía los labios, hablando consigo misma.

-¿Doy la talla, Pierce?

Ella le dio un puñetazo en el hombro que a nadie se le ocurriría calificar como cariñoso, para ser tan pequeñita y tener tan poco equilibrio la tía pegaba con fuerza.

-Cállate, bobo.

-A sus órdenes, mi señora-. Dijo él, con una encantadora al tiempo que se inclinaba en una ostentosa reverencia.

-Black, no creas que no sé que estás intentando verme las bragas.

Maldita Sam, siempre consciente de lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

* * *

-¡Canuto, Canuto, Canutoooooooo!

-Joder, Cornamenta, ¿qué pasa ahora?

-Estoy nerviosito…

A todo el mundo le afecta de manera diferente la presión. Unos se muerden las uñas, se tiran de los pelos, juegan con cualquier cosa que tengan entre manos. Otros se quedan callados, en el más absoluto mutismo, como si cualquier tipo de intervención externa pudiera descontrolarles. Algunos hablan y hablan sin parar, hacen bromas sin gracia completamente fuera de lugar. Unos pocos, mantienen la calma, al menos de forma aparente, como era; por ejemplo, el caso de Sirius: sabían proyectar una imagen de autoconfianza que a la vez conseguía tranquilizar al resto.

James, sin embargo, no actuaba de ninguna de esas formas. En una de esas raras ocasiones en que James Potter estaba nervioso, no hablaba mucho, no hablaba poco, ni invocaba dioses olvidados con danzas rituales. No, James simplemente se comportaba como un niño pequeño.

Hasta que se subía a la escoba, su pelo se alborotaba y sus pies abandonaban tierra firme, dejando ahí todos los malos presentimientos, todo lo que no era la victoria y la libertad.

Y entonces, sólo entonces, cuando hasta cierta pelirroja malhumorada abandonaba su cabeza, empezaba todo el frenesí de goles, cervezas de mantequilla, cánticos desafinados y resacas.

-Buena suerte.

Cualquiera que esté un poco al tanto de lo que suele circular por la alocada cabeza de James Potter no debería encontrar ningún tipo de dificultar para averiguar por qué llevaba dos minutos de reloj sin reaccionar.

-¿Potter?

Un minuto más, al borde del colapso.

-¿J…James?

Reset.

-¡Anda! Hola, Lily. ¿Qué tal te va?

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué?

-Estás muy guapa hoy.

La prefecta se llevó una mano inconscientemente a la cabeza, justo ese día estaba estrenando una boina que se había encontrado en el árbol las navidades pasadas; no tenía ni idea de quién se la había mandado ya que no llevaba tarjeta, pero era de un color rojo realmente bonito.

-Siento que tengas que jugar con una escoba mala.

James hizo un gesto indiferente con la mano, después de haber visto a la pelirroja hacer gestos obscenos sobre su culo imaginario, pocas cosas había que le pudieran hacer perder ese partido, y mucho menos una mala escoba. Además, por si fuera poco, Lily había decidido, por fin, estrenar la boina de lana que la regaló el año pasado.

-Es igual, no te preocupes, pelirroja. El partido está ganado.

Ella sonrió, aún con los remordimientos mostrándose en su cara.

-Aún sí, buena suerte para el partido-. Se levantó dudosa del banco del vestuario en el que estaba sentada, el calentamiento prepartido debía de haber empezado ya y ella estaba ahí, distrayendo al capitán porque no sabía cómo despedirse.

Hizo algo que siempre la había despertado la curiosidad.

Revolvió el pelo azabache de James con un gesto cariñoso, el mismo gesto que repetía con los hijos pequeños de su vecina siempre que les veía, sólo que en ese caso en vez de dos enanos pecosos estaba James Potter, catatónico. Pero eso sí, más guapo que nunca.

Le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza y se fue.

Y en cuanto a James…

Parecía que iba a echar a volar en cualquier momento; con o sin escoba.

* * *

Trece jugadores salieron de los vestuarios, tenían media hora de calentamiento antes de que el partido empezara y, en un día como aquel, querían aprovechar al máximo ese tiempo.

Las gradas estaban abarrotadas, como solo pasa en un partido de Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Los siete jugadores verdes volaban en círculos por su campo, acostumbrándose a las nuevas espinilleras metálicas. Los seis jugadores restantes estaban más dispersos, volaban a su aire, considerablemente más veloces y gráciles que sus adversarios.

La voz de Charles Dunhan les dio la bienvenida a todos desde la tribuna principal. Charles era un muchacho de Hufflepuff muy conocido en todo el colegio, principalmente por dos cosas: cuando llegó, estuvo veinte minutos hablando con el Sombrero Seleccionador, mientras las cuatro casas le miraban disgustadas desde sus respectivas mesas; tenían hambre, ¿vale? La rumorología local dice que Charles le ayudó a componer la canción del siguiente año, que posteriormente el Sombrero repitió durante dos décadas a partir de la muerte de Charles, cuando contaba, únicamente, con veinte años. No fue hasta cuarenta años después, tras muchas manifestaciones de estudiantes de todas las casas, cuando por fin le atribuyeron parte del mérito a Charles.

A pesar de todo aquello, Charles a sus 15 años había sabido ganarse el respeto de todos, es más al final de su primer año fue capaz de hacer que Proust pudiera perdón a Lily por haberla mirado mal, únicamente con su palabrería

El chico, si bien no era lo que se dice un pivonazo, no con ese pelo rizado de color azabache y esos ojos tan oscuros, pero tenía encanto; derrochaba encanto. Tenía tanto encanto que le chorreaba por los poros igual que el descaro a James, la ironía a Remus, la chulería a Sirius o la candidez a Peter.

En realidad, después de lo de Proust todo el mundo esperaba que James (y por extensión, los Merodeadores) le declarara la guerra, pero no: en lugar de eso, fueron directos a hablar con Dumbledore para convencerle de que le dieran el puesto de comentarista (hasta entonces tristemente vacante) a Charles.

La otra cosa por la que era conocido era por su temeridad, era realmente deslenguado y nunca se paraba a pensar en qué consecuencias acarrearía el que abriera su enorme bocaza.

En el tema de las apuestas, por el que sentía una gran debilidad, era muy difícil decir que hacer con él. Más de uno se había ido mosqueado porque Charles le había dicho a nosequién lo que había apostado. Había ocasiones en que se había dedicado a eso durante algún partido especialmente aburrido. Y eso, especialmente en un partido Gryffindor contra Slytherin, era inadmisible. Los días anteriores los alumnos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff estaban sometidos a mucha presión; poca gente apoyaba a un equipo de manera pública por miedo a las consecuencias por parte de ambas casas.

Todos tenían miedo de apostar con él, pero por otro lado Charles siempre hacía las apuestas más temerarias, más estúpidas, más alocadas. Era una sorpresa que todavía no se hubiera arruinado, aunque si bien siempre perdía las apuestas de carácter serio, era invencible en las faranduleras.

-Bienvenidos a todos al segundo partido de la temporada, los tenebrosos, tramposos y de mal perder de Slytherin contra James Potter…. y su equipo.

McGonaggal no pudo rechistar a tiempo, ese día Charles arrancaba con fuerza. Al tener la objetividad que da pertenecer a Hufflepuff el chico a veces decía las cosas demasiado claras. Todo el mundo sabía que en Slytherin había muchas trampas, pero eran listos y no se dejaban pillar. Así como todos eran conscientes, también, de que a pesar de que el equipo de Gryffindor era superior en cuanto a agilidad y coordinación, sin James Potter no suponían una gran amenaza.

* * *

-¿Ya has acabado de hablar con Potter?

A pesar de que la pregunta de Sam parecía inocente la manera en que la dijo; su expresión no quería decir exactamente eso, era más bien algo así como: "¿Has acabado de planear cuando James y tú vais a casaros y así dejáis de tocarnos las narices a todos?" Siempre que intentaba imaginarse lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Sam el resultado no la tranquilizaba, en absoluto.

-En efeeeeeecto. No me ha dicho nada de la cagada de esta mañana.

-Hombre, mujer, es que es cierto. Potter siempre ha estado de toma pan y moja, casi se me cayeron las bragas la primera vez que le vi.

-Tenías once años, Sam.

-Eso no quita que yo sea una degenerada sexual.

Lily no podía estar más de acuerdo, Sam acababa de expresar en voz alta esas cosas que a veces pasaban por su propia mente. Era una chica realmente extraña, con un doble fondo, cuando hablaba daba la impresión de que todo lo que decía iba con doble intención a pesar de que otras veces era terriblemente honesta. Normal que a Black le gustara tanto, un chico tan listo como él necesitaba desafíos de esos.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo, Pierce.

Ambas se volvieron atónitas al ver como James (que estaba siendo realmente oportuno ese día) salía del vestuario con una vieja escoba al hombro.

-Joder, estamos sembradas hoy.

-Parece que os habéis confabulado para subirme la autoestima y asegurarnos el resultado del partido-. Dejó escapar una carcajada cantarina y se revolvió el pelo-. Y, Lily, por si lo dudabas, por muy perturbada que este Sam yo siempre te preferiré a ti.

(2. Es un degenerado que se aprovecha de pobres mentes perturbadas.)

Ajeno a las muecas de susto de las chicas salió, finalmente, al campo de Quidditch, tan seguro, tan recto y tan confiado como sólo James podría.

-Como Pedro por su casa.

-Ha funcionado, ¿no?

-Adoro cuando Mary se pone en plan "conspiración".

-Yo también. Potter no ha dicho nada del hechizo.

-¿Estás segura de que funcionó? Al fin y al cabo, fue improvisado.

-Oh sí, ayer pude oírle perfectamente.

Corrieron a las gradas, donde entre la multitud de asientos abarrotados había dos vacíos, situados muy oportunamente en primera fila, con sendos cartelitos de "No ocupar a menos que se quiera llevar un Mocomurcielago de Lily Evans (y una patada en el culo de Samantha Pierce). Cortesía de la casa."

* * *

-A juzgar por los chillidos que vienen de las gradas se diría que el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, James Potter, ha salido finalmente de los vestuarios. ¡Anda! Pues es cierto. Joder, Potter, te las llevas a todas-. Evitando hábilmente el codazo de McGonaggal Charles correspondió con una pequeña reverencia el saludo de James desde el suelo. Entonces vio a Lily tomar asiento con una sonrisa satisfecha, desvaneciendo un cartelito con un susurro y rectificó:- Bueno, a todas menos una.

Ignoró felizmente la mirada fulminante de la pelirroja desde las gradas y la sonrisa socarrona que James la estaba dedicando y decidió dedicarse a cumplir sus obligaciones como comentarista con un poco de seriedad:

-Parece que hoy ya no va a llover más, lo cual no deja de ser un estorbo. No me mire así, profesora, los partidos son mucho más interesantes cuando los jugadores no ven nada. Por no mencionar que a mi querida Geraldine se le pegaría la camiseta a las…

-¡CHARLES!

-¡Profesora! Debería estar más atenta al juego… parece que el partido va a empezar ya. Los capitanes de ambos equipos están en el centro del campo, esperando a que llegue Hooch. Jesús, cada vez que veo a Wilkins está más grande, a este paso llegará a tapar los tres aros a la vez…

"_Gordinflón y más lento en el aire que el Vipertooth y el Longhorn, el Ironbelly es aun así sumamente peligroso, capaz de destruir las viviendas en las que aterriza. Las escamas son de color gris metálico; los ojos, de un rojo intenso, y las garras, particularmente grandes y sanguinarias."_

Tras los primeros minutos de partido, que fueron más que nada, una pequeña toma de contacto las cosas se empezaron a animar. A una seña de James, Eliza, que estaba volando en ese momento bastante pegada al suelo, levantó la punta de su escoba y se aproximó a Jerkins como una flecha. Este, sin esperarlo, se quedó quieto y ella, al pasar a su lado, le quitó la Quaffle y se la pasó rápidamente a Timmy, que estaba a pocos metros del aro del medio.

-¡Primer tanto del partido para Gryffindor!

Mary desde su posición se dedicaba a vigilar a los dos buscadores, dejándole a Black la tarea de atosigar al resto de los jugadores. No había ni rastro de la snitch y según parecía, los jugadores de Slytherin habían salido a por todas.

Mientras tanto, Wilkins, aprovechando la confusión, pasó la Quaffle corriendo a Flint, que estaba a la mitad del campo. Se lanzó al contrataque, pillando a los Gryffindors desprevenidos.

Una bludger impactó en la cola de su escoba desequilibrándole y la Quaffle se cayó de su brazo. James se lanzó en picado hacia ella, evitando la otra bludger que pasó rozándole, con los ojos fijos en la pelota y la mandíbula apretada con determinación.

"joder, joder, joder…"

¡Mary, cojones! Ponte las pilas de una puta vez.

Sí, eso es lo que James había querido decir pero, lo que en realidad salió de su boca fue:

-¡Mary, recórcholis! Anímate que tú puedes.

La aludida se quedó de piedra. ¿Desde cuándo James se comportaba de manera educada en un partido? A su lado Sirius soltó una carcajada. Se giró hacia él, sorprendida.

-Adoro a Pierce…

Éste la miró con cariño y se alejó sacudiendo la cabeza, murmurando.

-¡Potter esquiva a Wilkins y… sí señor! Gryffindor 20, Slytherin 0.

-Este partido se está volviendo aburrido.

-Ya te digo.

Las dos Gryffindor suspiraron ruidosamente y se reclinaron sobre sus asientos. Llevaban media hora de partido, sin rastro de la snitch. El marcador estaba en un empate continuamente desempatado y vuelto a empatar.

James se estaba viendo seriamente afectado por el hechizo y, a pesar de que Timmy y Eliza estaban jugando realmente bien no podían coger la suficiente ventaja.

-Cassandra está a lo suyo, como es usual, pero ha bajado la niebla y no consigue ver nada. Y, afortunadamente, parece que el idiota de Bullstrode tampoco. Qué pringado, es obvio que Cassie la va a atrapar antes. Nunca entenderé porqué en Slytherin se empeñan en poner a gorilas de buscadores.

-Charles…

-Lo siento, profesora. Pero en serio, ¡son 150 puntos! un poco de seriedad, por favor.

-¡Charles! ¡La snitch!

Todos los asistentes miraron a McGonaggal, y a continuación miraron a donde su dedo señalaba. Cassandra Roberts bajaba en picado en dirección a James Potter.

La expresión de éste no tenía precio, con los labios entreabiertos, jadeando por el esfuerzo, la mano derecha sujetando el palo de la escoba y la izquierda rodeando firmemente la Quaffle. Y los ojos completamente fijos en la pequeña pelotita dorada que estaba flotando justo delante de su nariz.

Tras unos instantes en que todo el mundo estaba paralizado, de repente fue como si la imagen estallara. Todos los que estaban en las gradas se pusieron de pie, agitando las bufandas y las pancartas, gritando por encima del rugido del viento.

El buscador de Slytherin se lanzó a la zaga de Cassandra, rezando desesperadamente por un cambio de viento, un rayo, lo que fuera.

Sirius se quedó quieto, pegando saltitos sobre la escoba.

Mary aprovechó que una bludger pasaba cerca suyo para lanzársela con todas sus fuerzas, a los tres cazadores de Slytherin, que observaban la escena atónitos. Golpeó de lleno en la escoba de uno y de rebote dio en el estómago del otro. Los daños colaterales siempre son los peores.

Y entonces, Cassandra Roberts, dorsal número 2. 5º curso, coleta rubia, ojos negros, delgada y menuda, sangre mestiza (A quién le importa eso último)…

-¡Merlín bendito! Cassandra Roberts, dorsal número 2. 5º curso, coleta rubia, ojos negros, delgada y menuda, sangre mestiza (A quién le importa eso último) y mi novia desde ayer, por si a alguien le importa, acaba de atrapar la snitch en las narices de Potter.

Las gradas explotaron, especialmente una, que vibraba y rugía roja escarlata.

-¡GRYFFINDOR GANA! 330-150.

"_Los Ironbellys han estado sujetos a la vigilancia constante de las autoridades mágicas ucranianas desde que en 1799 uno de ellos se llevara volando un velero (afortunadamente vacío) del Mar Negro."_

Entre todo el revuelo de la victoria de Gryffindor, de la caída de sus escobas de dos de los cazadores de Slytherin, de la súbita declaración de Charles sobre su noviazgo, de cómo la escoba de Sirius Black había colisionado con la vieja Barredora de James Potter y de cómo ambos habían caído al suelo riendo.

Entre todo ese revuelo las gradas se vaciaron, todos querían bajar a felicitarles, a cobrar sus ganancias, o simplemente para no perderse la fiesta…

Casi nadie se percató de cómo Lily Evans iba corriendo hacia el exultante capitán de Gryffindor. De cómo una vez que llegó hasta donde él estaba le agarró con fuerza del hombro y, casi sin esperar a que él se volviera, se tiró a sus brazos.

Y le besó.

Vaya, quizá sí que se percató alguien de eso, después de todo.

El campo entero se sumió en el más absoluto silencio.

Y no, no me refiero al problema mental de cuento de hadas en que los dos "amados" se olvidan del mundo, absortos en el beso. En absoluto, todos (en serio, todos) se callaron, ni un solo murmullo, ni un susurro, hasta la snitch había parado de mover las alas.

Para describir un poco, así en general, como era el estado de los espectadores bastaba con echar un vistazo a la tribuna de los profesores.

Sprout, observaba atónita, completamente incapaz de reaccionar. Su rostro; generalmente afable y dicharachero estaba congelado.

Vector y Sinistra, se daban codazos la una a la otra, con la boca abierta e incapaces de hacer nada más.

Flitwick intentaba apartar el puntiagudo sombrero de McGonaggal, en un esfuerzo vano para no perderse la acción.

Slughorn, sonreía como un idiota, Potter y Evans pertenecían a su club de eminencias, si bien el primero no solía aparecer mucho por sus reuniones. Se pasó la mano por la abultada barriga, satisfecho consigo mismo. Obviamente, el que su casa hubiera perdido el partido miserablemente le importaba cuatro pimientos.

Y Dumbledore, bueno él se limitó a tachar el número 23 de su lista de cosas que hacer durante ese año. Arrejuntar a Evans y a Potter se encontraba, justamente entre "apuntarse a la moda de las gafas de media luna" y "suplicarle educadamente a Pomona que se cambiara de calcetines de una vez". Un puesto preferente, sin duda.

-Oooosssstia.

McGonaggal no se molestó en amonestar a Charles y este tampoco se disculpó; le había salido del corazón, acababa de ganar 10 galeones.

* * *

¡**No os quejareis! Este capítulo me ha salido prácticamente el doble de largo que los otros. Y tengo ya medio escrito el siguiente, así que la espera ha merecido la pena, ¿no?**

**¿No?**

**:) :) :)**

**¡Ha habido beso! Yujuuuuuuuuuu! ¡Fiesta!**

**Todavía quedan tres capítulos y muchas cosas que dejar atadas, así que lo siento mucho, pero por mucho beso que haya habido os voy a seguir dando la lata por aquí.**

**Sólo espero que no me abandonéis vosotros.**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Me amáis?**

**Me voy todo desde el jueves hasta el domingo, así que no creo que pueda contestar los reviews hasta entonces, pero espero encontrármelos a la vuelta.**

**¿Qué tal me ha quedado el partido? Que conste que a mí no me gusta ni un pelo, pero es que me lie haciendo lo de antes y lo de después que para cuando ya me tocó hacerlo no me apetecía nada. Ag, lo acabo de releer y no, no me gusta nada nada nada nada. ¿Vale como excusa el que tenga un esguince en la muñeca?**

**Si no fuera por eso (el partido, se entiende) , el capitulo hubiera estado listo hace unas dos semanas. ¿Se ha entendido todo? Es un poco lioso lo de Sam y Sirius, ya lo sé, pero está así a propósito; ya se aclara todo en capítulos venideros.**

**¿Qué tal os cae Charles? Yo le adoro, es más, por eso me voy este finde, nos fugamos a Tombuctú donde nos casaremos. Por eso insisto en lo de los reviews, me lo tomo como regalo de boda.**

**Ale, ale, ya os dejo. **

**Coco.**


End file.
